1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, data processing system, reproduction method, program, and storage medium for reproducing reproduced data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a reproduction apparatus which decodes and reproduces reproduced data encoded by the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) scheme. Such a reproduction apparatus, for example, performs decoding scheduling for determining a timing and order of decoding picture data selected in accordance with a reference relationship of picture data and a reproduction rate in units of groups of I, P, and B picture data forming the reproduced data (GOP) and decodes the picture data and reproduces and outputs the decoding results in accordance with the results of the decoding scheduling. In this reproduction apparatus, for example, when receiving a command for change of the reproduction rate, in the decoding scheduling of the next GOP after the GOP being reproduced, results of decoding scheduling are generated corresponding to the changed reproduction rate. For reference, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-101967.
However, in the reproduction apparatus of the above related art, when receiving a command for changing the reproduction rate, since results of decoding scheduling corresponding to the changed reproduction rate are generated in the decoding scheduling of the next GOP after the GOP being reproduced, reproduction and output corresponding to the changed reproduction rate only are obtained in the next GOP after the GOP being decoded and reproduced and output when receiving the change command. Therefore, a long time is taken from when receiving the command for changing the reproduction rate to when reproduction and output corresponding to the changed reproduction rate are obtained, that is, there is the disadvantage that response is poor.